Anger Management
by lucymalta
Summary: A business meeting makes Dino fed-up and angry.... But Gaby knows exactly how to help her partner focus on the job at hand.... One shot... M rated for a reason.....


Gaby heard the door of their suite slam and turned in surprise, she and Dino had been in Paris a couple of days as a company had contacted D&T looking for K&R cover. Quickly, she glanced at the twins who were in their cot sleeping soundly before walking over to him. They were teething and Gaby had spent most of the night awake – leaving Dino to sleep due to the meeting he had the next day.

"Damn International Corporations… They want the highest quality service at the cheapest prices… Don't they understand that negotiators and extraction teams cost money…?"

Dino was muttering and swearing under his breath, Gaby sighed, understanding his frustration. Many companies were feeling the pinch and as a result were trying to cut costs, some of them canceling their K&R contracts for that very reason and finding out later that it was a bad idea.

As he pulled off his jacket and tie, Dino flopped down onto the sofa and Gaby walked towards him sympathetically. She knew negotiating contracts were hard for him – kidnappers were a walk in the park in comparison. When holding a hostage for ransom – the kidnappers had only one goal – to get as much money as possible for their organization, CEO's of major companies always seemed to have an agenda of some kind.

Dino nervously chewed at a fingernail causing Gaby to pull a face, he was really worked up this time, normally she would talk to him softly, calming him down, or persuade him to take a shower and eat something. Dino's frustrations increased the hungrier and more tired he was, but it was only lunchtime and he had to return back to the meeting table in the afternoon.

She frowned to herself, Dino going into a meeting in this state was not going to be a good idea – nor would he listen to any of her suggestions until his mind was clear. Trying to gauge the extent of his temper, she knelt down on the floor in front of him, resting her arms across his knees, her chin resting on her hands.

"Bad morning?"

Dino began swearing again, summarizing what had happened to fill Gaby in. Looking at him closely, Gaby sensed that he was keeping his emotions in check because of her – he had admitted that with her around he could keep himself in control more easily. As she looked at him, she noticed that his eyes were slate blue, hard as steel, his hair seemed redder than ever with his anger and she had to hide a smile, Dino certainly looked magnificent when his temper was up.

As she spoke quietly to him, she sensed that some of the anger was leaving, but also that she needed to do more – there wasn't enough time to calm him down enough for the afternoon – he was too angry for her normal persuasion to work, even a gentle shoulder massage to remove the tension would not have the desired effect. A glint came into her eye as she thought of the quickest way to calm his frustration.

Lifting her hand to his cheek she gave a soft smile and kissed him gently, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Dino grunted, but made no response to her kiss – his mind elsewhere. Gaby gave an amused half smile, the next few moments were going to be interesting, she kissed him softly again, knowing it would raise his level of frustration – the last thing he would want right now was Gaby in a soft, cuddly, romantic mood.

"Gaby, sweetheart, please…"

Dino's voice was a soft growl, showing his frustration, but not wishing to take it out on his partner. Gaby smiled to her self, one more kiss should do the trick… She kissed him again, softly. Dino stood up suddenly pushing her away a little, "Gaby please… Don't… It's not…"

He never completed his sentence as Gaby's lips met his, no longer soft, gentle, but hard and bruising, as she pulled away, she nipped his lip gently before turning around to walk away. She didn't even manage to take one step as Dino grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, no longer able to deny what he needed – what Gaby had awakened within him. As his lips forced themselves against hers, he insistently pushed her against the nearby wall, his hands fumbling with the button on her jeans. Gaby winced as the back of her head connected with the wall, but said nothing, wanting to increase Dino's need for her. Sliding down the zipper on his slacks, she pushed them over his hips before sliding her hand inside the boxers he was wearing, grazing the tender skin with her nails.

Dino gasped at Gaby's touch, after struggling with her jeans, he no longer wanted to wait, catching hold of the sides of her panties, he pulled urgently, snapping them completely, throwing them across the room. Bending his knees slightly he forced himself inside Gaby's body, hearing her hiss sharply with the slight amount of pain he caused.

He faltered slightly, but Gaby was ready for him and dug her nails into his spine, not giving him a chance to ease off. Dino withdrew slightly before driving in more deeply, a groan issuing from his throat, generally he hated being rough with Gaby, but occasionally he needed to dominate her completely, something he knew she understood.

As Dino thrust himself into her, Gaby moaned, pleasure totally replacing the initial pain. Biting into his shoulder, she arched her back as his moves became harder and faster, loving every minute as she could feel Dino's strength released against her, knowing that with each drive his frustration was being set free.

Dino withdrew and pulled off his shirt, ignoring the buttons that flew around the room. Gaby raised an eyebrow and gave a wicked chuckle at his actions. Catching her arm, Dino dragged her into the suite's master bedroom almost throwing her onto the bed.

"You're an evil woman Gaby Santiago…"

Gaby gasped as he re-entered her, forcing himself as deeply as he could, but she could not resist answering his comment, "Good… Then at least I'll join you in hell…"

Dino was about to start laughing at her comment, when Gaby squeezed her internal muscles tightly against him at the same time dragging her nails up his back. Dino caught his breath and began driving deeply and strongly into her, feeling her internal strength as he did so. There was no semblance of control any longer – Dino was on the threshold of wanting to take what he needed, not caring whether Gaby would enjoy what he was doing. Sensing his hesitation Gaby chose that moment to start struggling against him.

Growling he fought to control her, as she pretended to fight him and his desire, knowing it would only add to his strength and passion. As she felt him responding, she called out, encouraging him more and more, pulling at his hair with her fingers. Suddenly her whole body shook with an involuntary reaction – she had not expected anything for herself, doing this for Dino alone. Not only did the reaction surprise her, but she found herself exalted at the strength of it and wanted more.

She began to tease Dino even more, forcing his head down for a kiss, her tongue touching his briefly before withdrawing. Dino growled, her kiss for a moment distracting him, pulling her further down the bed he was able to place his feet against the bed frame, using the leverage to take her more powerfully.

Gaby moaned and writhed underneath him, feeling her nerve muscles screaming. The pressure building within her, she could also feel Dino shaking with the physical effort he was demanding from his body. A whimper issued from her throat as the pressure within her body grew and Dino's drives became stronger. Gaby struggled and fought back, trying to get away, exciting him even more.

Dino snarled in satisfaction feeling the pressure within her and began pushing harder, driving in more sharply in deep stabbing motions seeing her face contort in reaction to his move. As a cry burst from her, he fell on top of Gaby's chest, pinning her down completely.

Unable to move, Gaby screamed as the climax took her, the energy exploding through her body in an instant, causing her to shudder violently. Dino was also caught by the shockwaves and his body responded in kind, erupting with such force he cried out partly in pain, partly in gratification at getting what he wanted.

Breathlessly he kissed Gaby's lips, attempting to lift himself a little to ease the pressure on her chest, but leaving his forehead resting on hers. Sliding her hand through hair damp with the exertion he had just given, she smiled up at him, a glint in her eye. "Feeling better?"

Dino gave a wicked chuckle, "Much… You are a devil… I have to admit, you caught me out – but I like this side of 'anger management…"

Gaby joined in with his laughter, "Anytime honey… at no charge… That was certainly something… different…"

Dino roared with laughter, "Well, I certainly won't object to a repeat anytime you feel like it… or if you feel I need it…" Glancing at the clock he sighed, "I better have quick shower, fresh shirt and get going – my meeting re-convenes in 20 minutes."

"How about I come with you? The hotel offers a baby sitting service."

Dino considered the idea and shook his head slowly, "Nice idea, I know you'd help me get a deal, but it's better if you don't come."

"Why?"

Dino chuckled softly before giving Gaby a soft kiss, "Because sweetheart, today you will be far too much of a distraction and I'll never accomplish anything if you do come."

Closing the door behind him after receiving a deep passionate kiss Gaby smiled to herself, knowing that Dino would have no problem nailing the deal.


End file.
